


Henrietta Sleeps While Lovers Toil

by AndrewAdler



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewAdler/pseuds/AndrewAdler
Summary: "He sits, a weight in the gravitational field, pulling at the universe. He waits for me to wake, or to drop the pretense I haven’t been waiting too."





	Henrietta Sleeps While Lovers Toil

He comes only at night. 

His chest and his feet are bared to the warm air. The sweep of skin on wood familiar as he shuffles in the homely neon light of street lamps bowed from the heat of the day. 

I lie still. Perhaps it is the fear he will turn and leave that petrifies this idyll of a sleeping form. The fear is always there. And he always stays. The presence of that is as entire as our breathing. 

There will be nothing - no words - after to corroborate this shared fever dream, besides the taste of him in my mouth. 

He follows the footsteps worn by repetition and silently lowers himself to the barren scape of the mattress. I watch him at his throne. In the light of day it is from the car window that I look on his court of metal and motor oil; there, he tastes fire under skid marks and near crashes. Here I taste salt and dust on his skin.

He sits, a weight in the gravitational field, pulling at the universe. He waits for me to wake, or to drop the pretense I haven’t been waiting too.

I bring my mouth to his neck, to that crow and the cross my teeth know. He is not smooth under my tongue; Ronan could never be anything but a knife.


End file.
